Harry Potter: The Next Generation
by Charli Smith
Summary: Every Harry Potter fan would know about Harry and Ginny's kids, right? Well this is a story about there adventure's at Hogwarts. (The chapters in the book are not long but I try to update my story every night or two)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Next Generation**

Prologue

James, Albus and Lily Potter are at Diagon Ally, looking in all of the stores for equipment for Albus. They go past Eeylops Owl Emporium and all the children stop and stare. Harry and Ginny both new that all there children wanted a pet owl. But none of them could afford them. They had all there stuff and it was time to go home for a good nights sleep before James and Albus go off to Hogwarts.

Chapter 1

James, Albus and Lily Potter are standing on platform 9 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts express. James is in his 2nd year now and Albus is going for the first time. Albus is feeling worried about which house he will be sorted into, wondering if he will be put in the almighty Gryffindor like his brother or if he will be put into another house. His worst fear is that he will put in Slytherin. He stands to the side, quiet and nervous. Harry notices him and walks up to comfort him. Albus tells his dad his problem and Harry assures him that the sorting hat does take his opinion into perspective. Suddenly the Hogwarts express pulls up. It's time to go to Hogwarts.

As Albus walks into Hogwarts with all the other 1st years he gets even more nervous. He accidentally bumps into another first year, Margo Forest. "Sorry" says Albus and starts to walk away until Margo yells out "Hey, wait a second, You remind me of someone." "I'm Albus, Albus Potter." "Potter! As in Harry Potter!" exclaims Margo. "Yes, he's my dad." says Albus. "Wow, you're so lucky to have him as your dad!" Says Margo. Then Albus says "Hey, What's your name?" "Margo, Margo Forest." "Nice name." Says Albus. Albus walks off feeling a little less nervous knowing he has already made a friend.

A few minutes later all the 1st years are walking into the great hall. Albus looks around amazed. All the big long tables, the enchanted roof, it was like living a dream. Suddenly, interrupting his day dreams, his name is called. He walks up and turns around to see hundreds of eyes fixed on him. His nerves start to come back when:

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

As the sorting hat is placed on Albus' head it immediately starts talking. The first thing it says is: "Another Potter! You have so much potential!" before saying: "You must stay close by your friends and family and go in Gryffindor!" As soon as these words are spoken the whole Gryffindor house is up off there seats cheering and sitting right at the front with a space next to him for Albus is James. James' friends from first year were all taken away from Hogwarts after disaster struck. After Voldemort was defeated, other evil wizards have been fighting to take Voldemort's place. One particular evil wizard copied Voldemort's steps in murdering people though with a twist. This Wizard kidnaps his victims first so there is no traces of evidence and so people get there hopes up before he murders them and leaves there bodies on the door step of there families house. This is much more torturous then what Voldemort did though not as cunning. The wizard must be weaker then Voldemort because he didn't just walk straight into the houses and murder people. It is now a little dangerous to be staying a Hogwarts but Harry and Ginny trust that there children will be looked after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night James snuck out of his room to go to Albus' room. Albus was still awake but his roommate was asleep. James took Albus to his own room because he slept alone. When they got there James opened the curtains. He pointed out the window and said "look, the light, in the forest!" "I see it" said Albus "But what is it?" "I don't know but we need to find out." Said James "We need to form some sort of wizard group. A group that does what dad did. A group called… Potter Junior's, P.J.'s for short. We will get all our future friends to help us." So that morning, after breakfast, but before classes, James and Albus went out to find some friends. Though they didn't tell their friends about the club, after all, it would be too risky.

Albus was a little nervous at first because he was shy, but he soon got over it when he found a group of first years that looked just right for him and within that group was Margo Forest. Margo introduced Albus to Justin Chill, Ruby Flake and Belinda Tide. Albus started talking about the things his dad, Harry, did when he was a first year.

After his first class, Albus noticed another first year boy standing by himself. Albus walked up to him and asked him what was wrong. "I've been sad and lonely ever since I found out." Said the boy. "Found out what?" asked Albus. "Found out my parents died" said the boy. "Oh, I'm so sorry" said Albus "Who were your parents?" the boy answered "Remus and Nymfadora Lupin." "Oh my! your parents died for my father!" said Albus. "You are the son of Harry! Wow! but I don't blame anyone. I actually think they died for a good reason. I am just sad." Said the boy. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Albus Potter. What's your name?" asked Albus. "Teddy Lupin" he said. "Oh, I new I recognized you, good to see you again, it's been a while since we've had dinner together. I might be able to help you Teddy. I can't change the past but I may be able to change the future. You can be my friend. I think if you are a bit happier you can be an amazing person, like your parents."

That night, before bed, Albus wrote a letter that he would send to his parents, telling them that he met Teddy Lupin, son of Remus and Nymfadora Lupin and Orphan. He would ask if they could take him in and care for him, as a thank you to his parents. He would tell his parents that Teddy had been sad ever since it happened, which is years. If they said yes then Teddy would surely cheer up. Just when he had finished the letter James came up behind him and asked him what he was doing. Albus told James about the letter and meeting Teddy and how sad Teddy seemed. James agreed that if his parents said it was okay then it was a good idea to adopt him. So the letter was sent.

In the morning, knowing he had a friend, Teddy seemed a bit cheerier. When James saw Teddy he immediately new he was the best third member at Hogwarts for the club. Though he had to talk to Albus about it first. James looked over at Albus and saw Albus with his friends and thought that he better no interrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night James caught up with Albus again. Albus was delighted to see him. When James told Albus that he was thinking about inviting Teddy into the club Albus was ecstatic! He got really excited. So excited that he couldn't wait until morning. "James, go to your room and wait there for me. I will be back in a minute." Said Albus and he walked out of the room. He walked down the corridor and into Teddy's dorm. He silently opened the door and crept in. He went up to one of the beds. In the first bed he went to he saw a boy called Toby Tiller. Toby rolled over and Albus ducked down. Though Toby was still asleep as Albus crawled over to Teddy's Bed. He woke Teddy and took him to James' room where Teddy was in for a pleasant surprise.

James, Albus and Teddy crept out of the dorms and down into the Gryffindor Common area. James took a close look at Teddy and said "Yes, he's definitely a keeper. I can see it in him." He opened the curtains to show Teddy the light and it wasn't there. A bat flew past the window and towards the forest. A few seconds later the light turned back on. But the light this time was more to the left, as if it were travelling to Hogsmeade. "You see that light Teddy" James said "That light was in a different position at the start of the semester and we didn't see it turn off. Something suspicious is happening in that forest and we are going to find out what.

The next morning there was a lot of chatter during breakfast. Christmas was near and everyone was excited about what they would be getting. "Hey, Albus" called Margo "Come over here. We were just talking about what we wanted for Christmas. I want a book of spells that I saw in Diagon Ally." "I want a better cauldron' said Ruby. "I want a witch tutor so that when I come back next semester I will be best in class!" said Belinda. "I want a pet Toad!" said Justin. "What do you want Albus?" asked Margo. "I want an Owl" said Albus shyly. Everyone stared at him, gaping in awe that he even had a chance of getting his own Owl. The bell rang for the first class to begin. The five friends went to their classes. Margo and Belinda went to herbology with Mrs. Grubbly-Plank Jr (Daughter of Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank), Ruby went to flying with Madam Tooch (Niece of Madam Hooch) and Albus and Justin went to Care for Magical Creatures with Kelt (who has absolutely no connection with Hagrid).

After dinner that night James, Albus and Teddy crept outside for there first half-adventure. They had to get a map of the forest from Kelt. They could, in the distance, just see Kelt and Headmistress Maia McGonagall. He was away from his hut though he could go back any minute so The three P.J.'s tip-toed into Kelt's hut and had a hunt around for the map. After about five minutes they could here Kelt coming back. They then realized that there was no way to get out because if the went out the door Kelt would see them. Teddy spotted a small window and climbed through it. James followed and just before Albus went he saw the map and grabbed it. He got out just in time and showed James and Teddy the map. They were all pleased that they had completed there first half-adventure without getting caught though they were very tired so when they got back to the dorms they flopped on their beds and fell straight asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the week before Christmas; most were very cheerful and hyperactive. But James, Albus and Teddy were sitting silently, studying the map. They could see all the pathways that go through the forest, towards Hogmeade, but none of them looked like the one the light was shinning down.

James looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time for class. So he rushed to his dorm and just as he was about to turn the light on, he noticed a peculiar glow coming from the map. He opened up the map and saw a secret pathway, the pathway the light was shining down. He looked out the window. It was hard to see the light because it was day, but he could just see it. "Definitely the right path," James said to himself. Then, the bell rang.

That night James showed Albus and Teddy the secret path. They all agreed that it was the path the light was shining down. But who did the light belong to? and how did they know the secret path was there? They next day was Saturday, James, Albus and Teddy were planning on sneaking to Diagon Alley to see if you can buy the maps there, going through Hogsmeade on the way back. The question was, how to get to Diagon Alley. They had to think long and hard, hard and long when "Hey guys!" Said James "I just remembered, mum gave me some floo powder, it's in my bag. We could use that to get to Diagon Alley!" "That's a great idea" exclaimed Teddy. So that night, before bed James got the floo powder out of his big bag and put it in a smaller bag that he carried around with him all the time. That way no one would see anything suspicious when he is walking around with his bag.

Albus lay in bed, thinking 'I wonder what will happen' and then 'I need to put my mind on all the fun we will have' before 'I know, while we're there I will get everyone the Christmas presents' he quickly got out his not pad and wrote out a list of what everyone wanted for Christmas, it went a bit like this:

Margo - a book of spells  
Ruby - a better cauldron  
Justin - a Toad  
Belinda - a witch tutor  
James - an Owl  
Rest of the family - a Cat  
Teddy - a home

He used a spell to make the writing invisible and then put it in his bag that he was going to take the next day.

In the morning, the three P.J.'s got up early, got dresses, had breakfast and they were ready to go by 8 o'clock. The went into James room and locked the door. They put a sign outside the door saying: 'Studying, do not disturb, not even for meals.' They checked that they had everything before setting off on their adventure. They went in the fireplace that James had in his room, said "Gringots Wizard Bank" and off they went. They entered each of their vaults and got some money out. Albus, of course, got more money then the others so that he could by the presents. When they all got together again, Albus asked for some floo powder from James. James asked why and Albus said it was because he had some shopping to do and he would have to stay longer then the others. James gave Albus half a bag of floo powder and then they split up. James and Teddy went off to look for a shop to by the maps while Albus was secretly looking for shops to buy the presents from. He checked his list and saw first was a book of spells for Margo. He wandered around for a while before stopping at Flourish and Blots where he got 'The Big Book of Spells' for Margo. Next on his list he saw that second was a better cauldron for Ruby. So he went to 'Potages Cauldron Shop' and bought Ruby a size 2 brass cauldron. Next was a Toad for Justin. Albus went to 'Magical Menagerie' and bought Justin a Harlequin Toad. While he was there, Albus also bought a Tabby Cat for his family Up next was a witch tutor for Belinda. Albus went to 'Whizz Hard Books', walked up to the counter and asked if they had any tutors for hire. The shop owner asked if Albus wanted a witch or wizard. Albus answered witch. The shop owner picked up a quick messaging device and asked for a witch tutor. Within a second a witch appeared behind Albus. Albus almost jumped out of his skin! Albus told the witch tutor why he wanted her and the tutor taught Albus a way to call her when he wanted her. Next he had to go to 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' to get James and Owl. He walked down Diagon Alley and When he found 'Eeylops Owl Emporium' he went inside and bought James a Tawny Owl.

On his way back, Albus spotted a shop of maps called 'Madam Malkin's Maps'. Albus used the floo powder to get to his dorm at Hogwarts so he could hide all the presents before racing back to get the map he wanted.

He met up with Albus and Teddy that night to show them the map. They were very pleased that Albus had found one. "Now we are pretty much ready to go out there and find out what's happening. But now I will return the map to Kelt before going to sleep. Goodnight" said James "Goodnight" said Albus and Teddy "See you in the morning."


End file.
